Hermione Who?
by Celest and Twyla
Summary: Hermione Granger was alway the dependable plain girl. Well, she has finally dedcided to be herself. Add new frieds Draco and Blaise, old friend Ginny plus her new pureblood status and you find chaos.
1. The Prolouge

Again my muse attacked me and I had to write. Now Iknow that I've been bad about updating this and my other fics but I'm going to try to get better at that! Now I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: If I owned this would I be writing fanfiction about it? Maybe, lol, but if I did Hermione wouldn't be such a doormat all the time.

Also this story is set after the fifth year,**_ so Malfoy is not an evil death eater helping prick._** Just wanted to clear that up! On with the sory!

* * *

Everyone always expected her to be perfect. Her parents always wanted her to do good in school, get perfect grades. No one knew in the magical world but she was also athletic. Her dad had her play sports before they had a boy. He would always be the encouraging coach, until her mom had a son when she was nine. Her dad then became her brother's sports coach. She was expected to still excel but it was never acknowledged. So she was ignored. So when she was eleven and got her letter her parents were proud again, so she became a perfect bookworm student. Not caring about her social life, just getting the grades for her parents. They were happy for the first two years then her brother became important again. At first she tried to get along with her brother but he became spoiled. He always acted like she was a mere aquatint instead of a sister. She secretly thought that he was jealous of her being a witch. So he worked her parents into the routine of him first, her if they had extra time.

Then in school she thought that she had found a friend in Ron and Harry, but they just used her to be the person who kept their grades up. Also helped them with the dark lord, but did she get credit nooooooo. She was sick of it. She decided at the end of the fifth year that this year she was going to be different. She was going to be who she wanted to be, weather people shunned her or not. She could handle a lot more than people realized. She was even going out for quidditch. She was going to keep her running up at school and not care what people thought.

So this summer she decided to spend time with her aunt. Well that's what her parents called her, but she knew that she was her birth mother. Her 'aunt' knew she knew as well. She also knew why it was kept from her. Her father or 'uncle' was a death eater. Her mom didn't want that life for her. So she was given into the care of her aunt or 'mom' as she had thought she was until a few years ago. Her real aunt was a squib. Which explained why she was really a pureblood. The thing was, voldermort was defeated over the summer, by no other the Harry Potter. It was just a luck shot if you asked her opinion, but everyone thought he was so brave.

Flashback:

Death was everywhere. The dark lord was being attacked on all sides; the death eaters were all but dead. She was one of the few still standing. It seems that a very numerous amount of, one of which was the Malfoys' families were really just spies. So the not very many of there sides population was killed. The spy's did there job and killed most of there supposed 'allies' from the start. So it was she, Harry, surprisingly Ron, Tonks, Dumbledoor, and a few other OOTP members that I didn't know. We were all casting random spells and Voldermort; he was using a shield to block himself. I being the rational thinker I am figured the counter spell to his shield. As soon as it was down Harry cast a stupefy spell on him and he was unconscious. Harry then proceeded to slit his throat.

End Flashback:

It was at that moment that I relised how spoiled, heartless, and truly selfish Harry had become. I haven't spoken to him since. Some people call it jealousy that I didn't get the glory, some think I was secretly in love with him and were jealous of Ginny. Which is completely untrue since we have been owling each other all summer. She's my closest friend. Were like sisters now.

Anyways now that the war was over my mom or 'aunt' confessed that she was my mother. After which I proceeded to move in with her. My father was killed he was truly evil. So I'm finally acting myself. I even owled Malfoy. I explained that I was sorry for all the fights we had had in the last years I also explained my situation. He even owled back and accepted my apology. He even apologized himself. I of course accepted it. In his next message he said that he wasn't sorry to Potter and Weasel as he called them. Saying that they were spoiled selfish beings in his eyes. I agreed, to which he was surprised, but we discussed it and figured out that we had the same reasoning for our dislike. Needless to say a friendship was born. My mother was ecstatic, saying what a good boy Draco was. Also the Malfoys are friends of the families, much to my surprise. So we were even able to spend time over the summer together.

Ginny was okay with my new friend. She even had a crush on Draco's friend Blaise Zabini. Which Draco assured me was mutual. I had tried to get Ginny over to the house, or more like mansion, for a while this summer. The problem was that Harry was all too aware of Ginny's crush, and of my recent friends. So being the selfish person he is he convinced Mrs. Weasley that I was evil and needed to be avoided. So Ginny had to owl me in private, and Draco and I have a plan to get her and Blaise together at school. Ron, as I hear from Ginny, is pissed at Draco. Saying that he brainwashed 'his' girl. Honestly, why does he think that I would like him? I don't think so!

So Draco and me are just friends, but I have a crush on him. He doesn't know of course, I keep it to myself. Ginny knows, I would never leave details like this out to her. I just hope it either goes away or he returns them someday. –sigh- one can only dream, right?

Anyway, I'm at the Draco manor right now. Only one more day till school starts, were going school shopping today! Ginny said that they are going today too. Whish me luck if I run into them. Who knows how everyone will react?

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Do you want to know what happens next? Then review! I refuse to update till I get at least three review of over five sentances long. Also if I get ten I will imediatly plop my but on a chair and post. **_SO REVIEW!_**

Thank to all, and if you read and don't review. I will set a self absorbed Lockhart and Harry on you. With lots of pictures for autographs. Also I will give them never empty ink pots. **_SO REVIEW!_**

Thank you.

MJ


	2. Encounter and Akward Moments

I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I was going to a couple days ago but the stupid system wouldn't download it from my files. -pout-

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hermione would have a back bone in other books besides the third where she punched Draco. -checks books- nope still no back bone.

* * *

So we're just leaving for Diagon Ally. It's me, Draco, my mom, Blaise, and Draco and Blaise's moms. We decided to travel by flu powder, but guess who just happened to be having lunch in the pub. If you guessed the Weasley's with Harry you would be right.

Hermione's POV (before they travel by flu, about to go):

Blaise and Draco (plus their moms) had just arrived. Our mom's were talking.

Draco came over to me and said, "So you ready to go get your precious books," he said in a teasing manor.

"Oh stuff it Draco," I said playfully. That's been a long time joke between us.

"What, is there a new word for them that you just got out of the dictionary, miss know-it-all" he responded with mock seriousness.

"Why how ever did you know?" I said with mock surprise. Then Draco, Blaise and then I proceeded to laugh our asses off.

"Well I think it's time to go," said my mother, finally done with their gossip session our mothers walked over to the fire.

"Who's going first?" asked Blaise's mother.

"I will," said Blaise. So he took a pinch of floor powder and stepped into the fire. Shortly followed by Draco then me.

"Man I hate traveling by floor," I said as soon as I got out of the fire.

"I know," said my mother some ware from behind me. "I do too, it must be genetic"

She shortly stopped talking upon noticing that I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the view before me. One that was welcome, and wasn't at the same time. It was the Weasley's. They were all there, on a table. There was Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Fred and George were missing but there was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and to my surprise Bill seemed to be visiting the family because there he was. They were all staring at my companions, and me while we stared back. Harry spoke first.

"What do you think your doing here you traitor," was the cruel words that filled the silence, but I'd cut myself off from feeling any good feeling toward him and Ron. They were never my friends they just used me. Now they were being total asses. It was kind of funny in a way.

"Mwa, a traitor," I said "I don't think so Harry James Potter. I am no traitor. You on the other hand are."

Here Mrs. Weasley decided it would be a good time to jump in. "don't you dare talk to Harry like that. He was devastated when you decided you didn't want to be his friend any more. Just because you think you've found someone better"

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. It was too funny! "You think I decided to not be his friend. Ha, that might be true that I didn't talk to him for a while after that, and contrary to popular belief it wasn't because I was jealous either (here I started to laugh) of Ginny (laugh) or his glory over defeating Voldermort (after that I started to really laugh). You weren't there and didn't see how he acted. As soon as I brought down Voldemorts shield," gasps were heard "and yes, I was the one who brought it down. It was because of how he slit his throat. No one who was there has told, but he did. He stunned him then slit his throat. He seemed to enjoy it too, because he started to laugh soon after. Now you can believe me or not, but now you know the truth." With that I walked out of the pub and into the ally. I opened the bricks with a wave of my hand and was in the wizarding world. Oh, it was good to be around so many happy faces again.

* * *

I would like to take this time to thank my wonderful reviewers who didn't get the chapter sooner because of the stupid computer.

Fasiris: I'm going to make longer chapter these first two are just basically and introduction and to get the story going in theright direction.

DaughterOfEmpathy189: Thanks! This is one of my fave pairings too! I love that phrase, too cute! Here's your update sorry that it took so long.

Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 200: Love the name! To answer your questions first: her brother is 7 right now because she is 16 in my story and her mother had him when she was nine, second: hermione might stay in Gryffindor you'll have to wait and see, but she will be offered to have a chance to be resorted, third: the golden trio is no more -Dumbledoor that is dead in the real books because J.K. killed him off rolls over in his real book because J.K said so grave-, fourth: what is Canon or Fannon?

ImperialGoddess-123: Here's your update! Enjoy!

Malfoy-Jackey: I wrote more! -does little happy dance- I hope you enjoy!

KagHieiLuver: Yay! I'm scary! -throws confetii- glad you liked it! heres an update!

SquishyGirl: Thanks for the advice! The first chapter was justa prolouge of sorts, and this one sets it up for the path of more present tense. I had been thinking of working hard to do this, you suggestion was the extra push I needed! Thanks! Enjoy!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Also for those of you who look and don't review, and I know your out there I checked the stats and I had 182 hits and 7 review (you guys rock) so review you lazy bums, anonymous reviews excepted!

MJ


End file.
